Un final y un nuevo comienzo
by irmmm
Summary: Un terrible accidente provoca la muerte de Yamato, y Sora no se ve capaz de seguir adelante sin él. Taichi se ofrece para cuidarla a ella y a su futuro hijo ¿Conseguirán seguir adelante?


¿Qué pasaría si todos tus sueños se destruyeran en un segundo? Que todo lo que has construido en tu vida se derrumbara sin ninguna explicación, y lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte mirando.

Caminaba bajo una tarde cálida y soleada dispuesta a ir al lugar dónde Yamato y yo habíamos quedado. Me retrasaba un poco asique aceleré mis pasos para no hacerle esperar, me extrañaba que no me hubiese llamado ni una sola vez. Al aproximarme revisé el lugar para encontrar el coche de Yamato, pero nada, miré extrañada ya que era tarde y volví a revisar mi teléfono móvil observando la pantalla; Ni una llamada de él. Decidí esperar imaginando que habría salido más tarde de su trabajo, al igual que yo salía tarde del hospital. ¿La razón? Estaba embarazada, sí Sora Takenouchi embarazada a sus 23 años; No estaba previsto, es más, al principio nos asustamos un poco ya que aún somos bastante jóvenes, pero nos acabó haciendo una ilusión enorme. Ese día me dijeron el sexo del bebé. ¨Un niño¨ Sonreí acariciándome el abultado vientre de cuatro meses, ¨cada vez queda menos¨ me senté en un banco que se encontraba no muy lejos.

Oscurecía, ya era tarde y algo de preocupación llegó a mi cabeza, yo solía ser tranquila pero Yamato estaba tardando mucho. Volví a mirar mi teléfono obteniendo el mismo resultado, suspiré cansada y decidí llamarle yo misma. Busqué su nombre en mis contactos; ¨Yamato¨ junto a su nombre aparecía un corazón, llamé sin obtener ninguna respuesta, asique lo volví a intentar, no una sino, ¡seis veces! – ¿Dónde se habrá metido este hombre?-Dije en un tono de voz bajo con enfado pero sobretodo con preocupación. Quería pensar que llegaría en cualquier momento y que había tráfico o algo por el estilo pero inevitablemente estaba preocupada, me levanté algo inquieta y paseé de un lado a otro. Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo cogí sin ni siquiera mirar el número dando por hecho que era Yamato.

-¿Yama?-Contesté para después escuchar una voz bastante más grave que la suya. Preguntaron por mí, y en ese momento mi mundo se desvaneció por completo, no podía ser cierto, no podía. Me informaron de que Yamato había sido víctima de un accidente de tráfico y no, no estaba herido, no estaba en el hospital, él ya no estaba, él había muerto. Quedé en silencio por unos segundos mientras me empezaban a temblar las manos -¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no!- Supliqué entre gritos y lágrimas con más desesperación que nunca. No era posible, no quería creérmelo, ¿cómo podía creerme que nunca más le volvería a ver?, a besar, a hablar con él. Imaginaba aquel accidente mientras el corazón se me hacía pedazos, en un segundo todo había cambiado, absolutamente todo. Lo único que pude hacer fue caer al suelo de rodillas y llorar histéricamente bajo aquella farola que comenzaba a alumbrar la noche.

* * *

Los próximos días de toda mi vida serían duros, pero sin duda los más duros fueron los días próximos al accidente. Permanecí en mi casa durante unos días, no quería salir, aquel mundo no me interesaba, ya no era mi mundo, no sin él. La mayoría del tiempo me encontraba sobre mi cama, derrumbada sobre ella o sentada con la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Aunque dormir, no dormí mucho, no podía, aquel sentimiento era demasiado grande para mí, y cuando lo intentaba siempre acababa llorando a más no poder; solo cuando el agotamiento y el dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar eran invencibles, lograba dormir algo de tiempo. Mis padres intentaron consolarme, pero fue en vano, aún vivía con ellos aunque Yamato y yo íbamos a mudarnos en un par de meses a un piso que habíamos alquilado…antes de que pasara aquello. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un dolor en el pecho y falta de aire. Todos aquellos planes, aquel futuro, nuestro futuro. No quería luchar contra la vida yo sola y no veía lado bueno ni soluciones.

Me encontré a mí misma en aquel espejo y observé el pésimo estado en el que me encontraba, aún asomaban lágrimas en mis ojos y esas ojeras no eran agradables de ver, pero eso a mí me daba absolutamente igual en esos momentos, también me di cuenta de que no había comido prácticamente nada en estos días, ni tenía en mente hacerlo ya que mi estómago sentía de todo menos hambre. Levanté el brazo con el cual sostenía un cuchillo pequeño pero lo suficientemente afilado como para hacerme bastante daño, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Miré algo atemorizada aquel objeto y me obligué a mí misma a llevarlo hacia mi muñeca; aún sin tocarla me comenzó a temblar la mano mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas, muy en el fondo de mí sabía que no era lo correcto, pero aquella situación no me dejaba pensar coherentemente, comencé a rozar el cuchillo con mi muñeca sin hacer presión, mientras en mi mente solo aparecía Yamato, dándome más ganas de acabar con todo y por otra parte casi escuchaba su voz diciéndome ¨no lo hagas¨, la desesperación era enorme, y presioné un poco más aquel afilado cuchillo empezando a provocarme una herida, acompañado de un seco grito de dolor que no sonó muy alto. Con lágrimas en los ojos intenté proseguir pero me detuve al mirar hacia abajo y ver mi vientre. Si siguiera con lo que había empezado, no solo me quitaría mi propia vida, también la de él, la de mi hijo, y eso no era justo, no era culpa suya, aunque tampoco lo era que creciera sin un padre. Aparté de mí el objeto el cual estaba algo manchado de sangre y lo dejé sobre el lavabo, observé mi herida sin hacer mucho caso al dolor y apreté mis labios para a continuación desinfectármela.

* * *

Aquel soleado día para mí fue el más gris de mi vida. Era la primera vez que salía en varios días y no fue precisamente para pasármelo bien, ese día era el entierro de Yamato.

Asistieron todos los ¨niños elegidos¨ incluyendo Mimi, que había abandonado Estados Unidos para venir, Familiares de Yamato, sus padres, su hermano, y algunos que yo no llegué a conocer hasta entonces. Aunque no pude darle mucha importancia a los sentimientos de los demás, no quiero parecer egoísta, los míos ya eran demasiado intensos. Simplemente me dediqué a observar su tumba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras pronunciaban palabras de despedida, que yo apenas conseguí escuchar. Sentía sus miradas de lástima sobre mí. Al final de la ceremonia, todos dejaron flores sobre aquella tumba, yo sin embargo me quedé inmóvil en el sitio, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, una voz muy familiar, la de Taichi.

-¿No vas a despedirte?-Me susurró.

-Prefiero hacerlo cuando se hayan ido todos.- Respondí girando mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada clavada fijamente en mí.

-¿Podemos hablar luego entonces?- Yo no respondí, simplemente asentí un poco con la cabeza volviendo a girarme para observar de nuevo la tumba de Yamato. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero si su propósito era consolarme, no me vendrían nada mal, sus consuelos eran de los pocos que me ayudaban, era mi mejor amigo.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente se había marchado, Taichi permaneció a mi lado con intención de no marcharse hasta decirme aquellas palabras. No me importaba, él me daba confianza. Antes de marcharse, Mimi y los demás se despidieron para darme ánimos.

-Sé fuerte Sora, todo saldrá bien.- Me decía Mimi abrazándome, a lo que no fui capaz de responder, simplemente la devolví desganadamente el abrazo. Ella me observó por última vez con una mirada triste y se despidió junto a Koushiro.

Cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente solos, me dispuse a acercarme hacia la tumba, empecé a rebuscar en mi bolso mientras Tai me miraba con curiosidad. Logré sacar aquel objeto, lo llevé hacia mi pecho, cerca del corazón y cerré los ojos con fuerza, para después colocarla entre aquellas flores. Taichi quedó algo sorprendido y se acercó hacia a mí.

-Su armónica.- Por su tono de voz, le sorprendía que yo la tuviera puesto que era algo muy preciado para Yamato.

-Sí, me la regaló después de llevar dos años juntos.- Conseguí aguantar las lágrimas para después seguir- La verdad es en esos momentos no estaba segura de si era la indicada para tenerla.- Sonreí nostálgica mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

-Realmente te quería mucho, Sora.- Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-De verdad Tai, ahórrate todo esto, nada me hará sentir mejor, y ya sé que todo va a ir bien, que tengo que ser fuerte y todo eso. ¡Pues no, no puedo ser fuerte! Y nada va a ir bien.- Dije con rabia apartando su mano y levantándome.

-Sora, escúchame.-

-No, no quiero escuchar a nadie, esto es una mierda, ¡mi vida se ha ido a la mierda! Y yo tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera…-

-¿Si no fuera por qué Sora? ¿Has intentado hacer alguna tontería?-Preguntó muy serio mientras yo solo miré hacia abajo.- ¡Contesta!- Levantó la voz alterado. Me eché a llorar al suelo como el momento en el que recibí aquella llamada.

-Sora- Se agachó a mi altura para recogerme y ponerme en pie.- Tienes que ser la Sora que yo conozco y ser fuerte, sé que no es fácil, y aún menos para ti, pero es lo que querría Yamato ¿No?- Tranquilizó sus palabras sosteniéndome ya que mis fuerzas no me mantendrían en pie.

-¡No! ¡Esto no debería ser así! Tú no deberías estar diciendo lo que Yamato querría, deberías poder decir lo que Yamato quiere, debería seguir aquí con nosotros.- Apenas conseguía vocalizar debido al llanto, que iba en aumento. Las piernas me flojearon pero Tai me abrazó y me mantuvo contra él con cuidado de no presionar mucho mi embarazado vientre.

- Lo sé, todo esto es una mierda, pero nosotros, todos debemos continuar y Sora tú no vas a tirar la toalla, no te voy a dejar.- Le abracé aún más fuerte.- Y continué llorando como si de una niña se tratase.

-¡No puedo!- Respondí aterrada de imaginar una vida sin él.

-Escúchame.- Intentó calmarme.-Escúchame, yo voy a cuidar de ti y de tu hijo, no pienso dejarte sola.- Sus palabras me sorprendieron- Quizás parezca una locura, pero no pienso permitir dejarte sola en estas condiciones, y no te preocupes, no hace falta que le digas que yo soy su padre, pero te prometo que yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio hijo.- me aparté un poco de él mirándole incrédula, realmente mi mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Cómo?- No sabía que responder, no quería hacer responsable de nada a Taichi.-No, esto no es responsabilidad tuya, ahora es mía y solamente mía, no vas a cargar con ella.-

-Créeme que no es una carga, haremos lo posible porque ese niño crezca feliz, y tú también.- Insistía convencido provocándome una sensación que no sabría si describirla como miedo.-Tú y Matt os ibais a mudar a un piso, ¿verdad?-

-No, no puedo.- Me sentía incapaz de continuar aquellos planes sin Yamato, no por Tai, simplemente aquello se me hacía demasiado grande, Yamato ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hijo.

-¿Confías en mí?- Cogió mi barbilla guiando mi mirada hacia la suya. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo era demasiado complicado, y solo había dos opciones: Seguir hacia adelante o abandonar, y sentía que no me podía permitir la segunda.

-Sí.- Asentí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia su pecho donde él me refugió como muchas veces había hecho.

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y espero poder continuarla sin ningún problema, repito que no tengo experiencia con esto de escribir pero espero que al menos quedara decente C; Muchas gracias por leerme, y agradecería vuestras opiniones. ¡Saludos!


End file.
